wnrsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychomania
Not to be confused with the 1973 movie. Psychomania? What's that? Well, first off, it's a hypothetical complex mental disorder that just randomly popped up in my mind after analyzing people with a certain spectrum of abnormal mentalities and behaviors. I believe that it could actually exist. I chose "psychomania" randomly as a name because I couldn't find anything else. I could also call it "Wildgeist" or name it after myself ("Aloui Syndrome") but I'm not sure. I think "psychomania" sounds better. I'm certain this could be an actual thing, but it's not so uncommon... or is it? But some psychomaniacs may be people that are very well-known. It's probable that you've even known at least one in your life. But anyways, here is the criteria based on what I've analysed: Possible symptoms * Others often feel a negative or strange aura around the person, or find them "creepy" or "assholish". * Machiavellianism and dishonesty. (main symptom) * Mental corruption often due to prolongated exposure to strong unethical or bizarre political, social and/or cultural influence; the corruption makes the person lose touch with reality and this can affect their interests, beliefs and values. Their interests may be very obsessive, and sometimes be very questionable or morbid. (main symptom) * Eccentricity. (main symptom) * Perverted behavior. * Unstable relationships. * Believes they’re always right. * Forces their opinions onto others. * Refuses to listen to feedback or advice. * Easily offended. * Inability to tell between criticism and harassment or an opinion versus a fact. * Inability to tell between reality and fantasy. * Easily influenced or highly paranoid. * Acts very mean to others, almost regardless of who. * Violent, cruel and abusive, often to criminal level. * Lack of empathy, guilt, shame or remorse. (major symptom) * Lack of insight or shame. (anosognosia) * High susceptibility to ridicule. * Severe emotional problems. * Tends to create drama out of nothing. * Sadistic and "evil" desires. (major symptoms) * Villaineous or antagonistic tendencies * Enjoys being a jerk. * Often shows defiance and opposition. * Blames others for everything. * Constantly needs attention and/or drama. * "Maniac" behavior. * Narcissitic tendencies. * Selfishness. * Excessive self-confidence or fragile self-esteem. * Strong refusal to improve or change self or denial of one's own state of mind. * Lack of a conscience. * "Backward" or "warped" state of mind (e.g. being anti-science or fascist). * Highly conspiracist. * May view others as their "playthings" rather than genuine human beings with rights and an identity. * Highly judgemental and critical of others (e.g. very racist or sexist). * Will do literally anything to achieve their desires, even if it's blowing up a town. * Failure to learn from consequences or accept mistakes, and/or poor planning skills. * Superior intelligence and/or cognitive impairments. * Persistent negligence or violation of other people’s feelings and rights. * Lack of empathy, guilt or remorse. * Irresponsibility or laziness. * Some symptoms may have begun before age 15. * Unpredictable mood swings. * Dramatic and sudden changes in personality and behavior. * Strange reactions and mannerisms. * Secondary symptoms such as agitation, tics, OCD symptoms, anxiety, depression, apathy or psychosis. * Self-injurious behavior. Other criteria * Sometimes, psychomania may be correlated with another diagnosis, such as autism, schizophrenia or a personality disorder, and symptoms may overlap. * A person must be at least 18 years old to be valid for psychomania. * It could be considered as a severe personality disorder. * The disorder is not better explained due to herd mentalities (e.g. neo-nazis) * Psychomania mostly tends to develop in adolescence or adulthood, but sometimes there may be precursory symptoms in childhood, such as "brattiness", strange obsessions and fascinations, high intelligence, manipulation, rigidity, an excessive need for control, paranoia and "maniac" behavior. ....... Does this tell you anything? That's right. All those people may be "psychomaniacs". They really do seem to fit the criteria. (Donald Trump, Chris-chan, a Social Justice Warrior, The Joker, Kim Jong-Un, Adolf Hitler, Osama bin Laden and Eric Cartman) Psychomania also has a broad spectrum. One end is high-functioning, while the other is low-functioning. The HF end may be more oriented towards corrupt politicians and influential people of high status, since they have extreme machiavellianism and are better able to function in society due to their higher intellect (e.g. Donald Trump, Kim Jong-Un), while the LF end applies to those ones who are just batshit insane, have no control over themselves and fail at life, often ending up incarcerated, poor, in facilities, homeless, or dead (e.g. Chris-chan, Lolcows, SJW's). Those on the LF end are also often hidden in the shadows of human society and live on the edge, and their principal means of integrating with others is sometimes via internet, where they reveal their true selves. Some psychomaniacs are rather covert while others tend to be more overt. Covert psychomaniacs mostly use manipulation and are more secretive, while overt ones tend to be more outward, eccentric, shameless and hostile. But remember, this is just a theory. A psychology theory... Category:Mental Category:Psychology Category:Theories